vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Johann Heinrich Cludius
Johann Heinrich Cludius (* 1732 in Osterode am Harz; † 23. März 1814 in Lohe bei Nienburg an der Weser)Heinrich Wilhelm Rotermund: Das Gelehrte Hannover oder Lexikon von Schriftstellern und Schriftstellerinnen, gelehrten Geschäftsmännern und Künstlern, die seit der Reformation in und außerhalb der sämtlichen zum Königreich Hannover gehörigen Provinzen gelebt haben und noch leben, aus den glaubwürdigsten Schriftstellern zusammengetragen, Band 1, Bremen: Schünemann, 1823, S. 376; Digitalisat der Staats- und Universitätsbibliothek Bremen war ein deutscher evangelischer Geistlicher.o. V.: Cludius, Johann Heinrich in der Datenbank [http://www.gwlb.de/nis/niedersaechsische_personen/ Niedersächsische Personen] (Neueingabe erforderlich) der Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz Bibliothek – Niedersächsische Landesbibliothek Datum, zuletzt abgerufen am 27. Mai 2019 Leben Johann Heinrich Cludius entstammte einer angesehenen und wohlhabenden Osteroder Bürgerfamilie. Seine erste Bildung erhielt er an der Stadtschule seines Geburtsortes, um in der Folge in Göttingen an der dortigen Universität zu studieren. Anschließend wirkte er zunächst als Hauslehrer in Lüneburg. 1760 ging Cludius nach Hannover, wo er von Ostern desselben Jahres bis Weihnachten 1761 als Nachfolger von Johann Andreas Urban die Aufgaben des Inspektors des Königlichen Schullehrer-Seminars wahrnahm, bevor Johann Carl Salfeld diese Arbeiten übernahm.Johann Christoph Salfeld: Geschichte des Königlichen Schullehrer-Seminarii und dessen Freyschule zu Hannover, Hannover: Schlüter, 1800, S. 102; Digitalisat über Google-Bücher Am zweiten Sonntag nach Epiphanias des Jahres 1762 übernahm Cludius die Stelle des Zweiten Predigers in Moringen. Nach seiner Hochzeit wurde ihm am 11. Oktober 1773 seine Tochter Anne Sophie CludiusEberhard Firnhaber: ''Ein vergessener Musiker. Zum 250. Geburtstag von Johann Christian Firnhaber (1753 - 1828). In: Hannoversche Geschichtsblätter, Neue Folge Doppelband 57/58 (2003/2004), S. 261–265; hier: S. 263 beziehungsweise Anna Sophie Friederike Cludius geboren.Vergleiche die Inschrift auf ihrem erhaltenen Grabstein auf Gartenfriedhof in Hannover 1779 wurde er Pastor in Bodenwerder. 1798 trat Cludius zu Ostern 1798 die Stellung als Pastor in Lohe bei Nienburg an der Weser an. Noch im selben vermählte er dort seine Tochter mit dem kurz zuvor vom russischen Zarenhof nach Deutschland zurückgekehrten Musiker und Komponisten Johann Christian Firnhaber und trug hierzu ins örtliche Kirchenbuch ein: „Die Braut ist meine des jetzigen hiesigen Predigers Jo. Heinr. Cludius einzige Eheleibl. Tochter.“ In Lohe feierte Cludius 1812 sein Amtsjubiläum, ein halbes Jahr später auch sein Ehejubiläum. Archivalien Archivalien von und über Johann Heinrich Cludius finden sich beispielsweise * im Niedersächsischen Landesarchiv (Standort Wolfenbüttel) unter dem Titel „Klage der Gebrüder Cludius zu Osterode und Lohe gegen den jetzigen Inhaber des Bockmannschen Halbspännerhofes Stiemerling zu Reinstdorf wegen rückständigen Meierzinskorns“ für die Laufzeit von 1808 bis 1812; Archivsignatur NLA WO 9 W Nr. 143''Vergleiche die Angaben im Archivinformationssystem Arcinsys Niedersachsen Bremen Literatur * ''Nachrichten von Kirchen- und Schulsachen, Hannover, 1814, S. 44f. Weblinks * A catalogue of English books printed before 1801 held by the University Library at Göttingen / Niedersächsische Staats- und Universitätsbibliothek Göttingen. Compiled by Graham Jefcoate and Karen Kloth. Edited for the Library by Bernhard Fabian (in englischer Sprache), Part 2: Books printed between 1701 and 1800, Volume 2: D - J, Hildesheim; Zürich: Olms-Weidmann, 1988, ISBN 978-3-487-07890-8 und ISBN 3-487-07890-2, page 645; Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lutherischer Geistlicher (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Lutherischer Geistlicher (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person des Christentums (Hannover) Kategorie:Moringen Kategorie:Bodenwerder Kategorie:Stöckse Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1732 Kategorie:Gestorben 1814 Kategorie:Mann